Loosing Sleep
by RoboticUnicornZombie828
Summary: This takes after my previous story, 'Being a Mascot isn't All Too Easy' Mikeala find herself fighting back tears as she confesses about her Insomnia are do to her horrible night terrors. She didn't mean to blurted it out. All he did was ask her one simple question. However, Optimus is willing to help his human friend anyway he can. After all, what are friends for?


**I have followers! :'D it gets me all warm up inside to know I have people following my little stories! I'm gonna cry tears of happiness and rainbows! Lol Thank you all for taking the time to read my story it really means a lot! :) Okay this takes place right after my previous story, 'Being a Mascot isn't All That Easy' . I separated this side of the story, cause I didn't want to change the humorous vibe from the other one. This is going to more like' two becoming closer' type friendship thing so there isn't gonna be romancing type stuff. But who knows! Slow and Steady right? Well enough about that and on to the story! I hope u guys enjoy it!**

"Mikeala…"

"Hmmm?" She replied out at the smooth voice in her dreams. She stirred around a bit in her seat. Her legs were closely tucked underneath her body as her head was nestled in her arms on the leathery center console. Her feet rubbed gently against the warm leather seat, sliding back and forth on the smooth heated leather. She tried to open her heavy eyelids, but failed repeatedly as they would close back in protest, becoming heavier and heavier with every attempt. She was still half asleep; her mind still ocean deep in her subconscious.

"Mikeala, it's time to wake up."

"No…." She mumbled back at the voice through her arms. Her brows knitted together, frowning. That voice…Who was trying to wake her? Can't they see she was trying to sleep? She shifted again, huddling her legs closer to her body, yawning silently in her arms. She could feel warm air around her face and arms after she'd exhale. She heard the voice again, deep and soft like silk.

"Little human, you must wake up…" The voice cooed. She heard the voice let out a small chuckle, feeling it all around her. She moved her head slightly towards of the direction of the voice, attempting to open her anchor heavy lids. Little human? Who in the world would call her that? Wait, where in the world she?

Her seat suddenly began to buzz to life, letting out a low but noticeable hum. Her eyes to shot wide open as the vibrations bolted up her whole body, her head jerked upwards a bit too fast, pulling some sort of neck muscle behind her lower scalp. She sucked in air between her teeth as her left hand reached up to rub her pinched muscle. She blinked a couple of times, clearing up her blurred vision. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. The whole interior was in fine black leather. The radio screen, buttons and knobs that covered the middle area of the dashboard glowed in a bight mono blue hue that stood in the darkness. She glanced out through the large front windows. She was in a truck. She was in Optimus.

"I apologize that I had to wake you up like that. It wasn't my intentions to startle you." She cheeks flushed pink in embarrassment and she continued to rub her swore neck. She looked down at time on the right corner of Optimus's radio screen. It well after midnight about 1:30 in the morning.

"It's okay… you're more comfortable than my bed actually. It's been a while since I had a good cat nap." She let out a long yawn, rubbing the crust out of her tired eyes. It's been a while since she had any good sleep. "Where are we?"

"In front of Sam's house, he didn't want to wake you. He said that you weren't sleeping well and decided to let you sleep." She nodded, stretching her arms over her head. She moved her legs from underneath her body and stretched them out, curling her toes so hard that she heard little pops from them.

"Oh okay…" She looked out at the driver seat, now empty. Her eyes glanced out at the dark two story house, breathing out softly. She felt Optimus's slowly move forward from Sam's house and down the street. She sat up right, pulling the scrungy from her hair, letting loose of her messy braid. She looked down at the bright ocean blue radio touch screen and asked, "Its super late, why did it take so long to get to Sam's house?"

"There was a traffic jam. There was an accident due to someone taking a red light." Optimus made a right turned, going down the empty two way street.

"Geez, people can be so stupid" She rolled her eyes. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"One hour and thirty two minutes."

She sighed and ran her fingers through the hair. She was fully awake now, watching the slumbering houses pass by. A few minutes passed by in silence before Optimus voice came out through his speakers.

"Mikeala, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did." She replied, letting a small smile grow on her lips.

"Allow me to ask another then."

"Go for it."

"I don't mean to pry, but why haven't you been sleeping normally? Sam told me that you stay up at odd hours of the night and you have been growing a habit of drinking coffee a couple of times a day." Mikeala looked down at her hands, as she listened to Optimus's words. Her small smile quickly disappearing. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before answering.

"It's no big deal, really."

"On the contrary Mikeala, you need your rest to function properly. Is there something troubling you?"

"You can say that…" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked outside the passenger window. She hasn't told anyone about why she refused to sleep, not even Sam. It's not that she didn't trust him which she completely did. She just didn't want burden him with her troubles; he had a full plate as it is. Being the spoke person for the Autobots, being called to base occasionally for debriefing by uptight guys in suits and managing his school work did took a tool on Sam. Her blue eyes lowered back to Optimus's radio screen. "Promise you won't tell anyone? I don't want this to be a big deal for anybody."

"I promise."

"Not even Sam okay?" She pleaded. Her hands slightly squeezed her crossed arms.

"Mikeala I won-"

"I have been having horrible night terrors." She blurted out, closing her eyes, as the images of Mission City and her alternative version of it her dreams began to run around her mind. "They're always about _that day_, but much worse. Which it's pretty hard for me to say, with all the destruction and devastation we all went through…" Optimus was quiet, listening intently to her as she continued. He had parked about 5 minutes away from her house in the middle of a short cut alley tucked away behind the houses on either side of the small street. Mikeala was so focused on describing her freighting dreams to him that she didn't realized they weren't moving. "There's blood and energon all over the broken building and crushed cars. There are people dying all around me, getting ripped apart, stomped on…blown up... Ratchet and Ironhide getting ripped in half like Jazz was…" She let out a quivering sigh, frowning. "Sam never making it to that building, cause his head gets sliced off by that helicopter creep. Megatron hold Sam's lifeless body in his claws…laughing" she sighed as she continued , "Bumble Bee getting blown to bits cause I didn't make to the tow truck in time…"

"I see..." Optimus replied. He could see her blinking more than usual, fighting back the tears.

"I wake up scared and all sweaty every night, sometimes I even pee on myself on how scared I am. I'm all stressed out; my hair is falling out, my weight is up and down, my grades are turning into shit. Also my 'so call friends' don't wanna hang out with me cause I'm acting all weird and quiet, they actually blame it on Sam. They say he is a nerdy creep." Mikeala hands reached up her to the sides of her head, clenching on her messy hair, hot tears threated to fall from her eyes, but she held them inside. She's be damned if she would let some nightmares make her cry. She had cried enough in the past few months. She didn't need to waste her tears on this. "The only friend I hang out with besides Sam is Emily. But then again I don't even think she realizes on my change of personality. She is always up in the clouds."

Mikeala rubbed her eyes quite roughly with the bottom of her tank top; removing the foundation underneath her eyes and revealing the dark bags underneath them. she was getting annoyed with herself. She was blabbering, venting out a storm that Optimus didn't need to hear. She figured that he too had enough on his huge plate as it is. Compared to Sam's, His plate must have been the size of one of those NASA satellite dishes. She ran her fingers through hair, catching falling strands on her fingers. She looked down at her fallen hair with much annoyance and let the hairs fall inside her purse. She should've just lied and told Optimus that she had a shit load of homework and overdue projects to turn in. '_God, I'm so fucking stupid_.' She told herself. She bit the corner of her lower lip from the long awkward silence between them. What was he thinking?

Optimus watched Mikeala moving around in his seat as the silence grew between them. Her heart rate was increasing and her body temperature was rising. He could feel her uncomfortably and he could understand why. She just told him something very personal about herself that not even her Sam knew, he didn't not realized how much trust she had on him. He felt his spark jumped

"Mikeala..."

She looked down at his bright radio screen, the blue light that illuminated his dashboard gently reflected off her face, shining over on her wet eyes. To the untrained eye, her face would seem quite calm and lack of any emotions. But Optimus have been online for a eons. He could see the pure need she hid behind her blue eyes.

The need for support, for comfort, for _closure…_

"I understand what you are going through Mikeala." She leaned in closer to the bright radio screen, the light reflecting off her face more as she got closer.

"You do?" She managed to asked, immediately wanting to kick herself in the head for asking a stupid question like that. '_Of course he does you idiot! Who knows what he has been through!? He has been fighting in a war before the Earth was even born!' _ She scorned herself. she wanted to just find a hole and die in it.

"Yes, you don't want to bother Sam with your problems, because he has plenty of his own, so you keep them to yourself." Mikeala nodded in agreement, biting again on the small swollen numb on the corner of her bottom lip.

"Yea I just don't want to get him all worried about me. Finding an answer to my dam Insomnia problem shouldn't be in his 'to do' list."

"I know how it feels to keep self-burdens inside for the sake of others Mikeala, I've been doing so for eons for the sake of my comrades. It's a sacrifice that I must do to keep the hope and the spirits up for my brothers." He paused for a moment, feeling Mikeala's left hand gently rubbing his middle console in a slow circular manner. "I have had eons to keep those problems and negative thoughts at bay and out of my processors while I'm with my brothers. I cannot allow such thought to hinder my judgment especially out in the battlefield. However, I also know the heavy toll it brings to oneself… Especially in your case Mikeala, you have to battle out your fears of these nightmares. They have already hindered you by your lack of sleep and it has caused you to a deal of penalties."

"I know…, but it's hard too. I know that once I fall asleep, I'm going have those nasty dreams and when I do I'll just wake up scared and not go back to sleep." She let out a long sigh. "I haven't had a good sleep since tonight…" She lied back on the passenger seat and rested her head against the soft leather She closed her eyes and mumbled. "It's hard to start fight something when you're already tired…"

"Well in that case, if you are only able to sleep peacefully here. Then you are more than welcome to sleep in my cabin when you need to Mikeala."

Mikeala opened her eyes and looked down at Optimus's radio. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Optimus was allowing her to sleep inside him? Anytime she needed? Her Insomnia was surely making her hear things.

"You serious? You letting me sleep in your cabin when I need to?"

"Yes, you should not be bothered by these nightmares anymore. You have limited lifespan and it should not be wasted on by worrying on them. Every day counts." Mikeala could feel her smile on her face. This was literally the nicest thing someone has done for her. He was taking time from his busy schedule to allow her to sleep for a few hours inside his cabin. She raised her hands and humbly declined

"Optimus this is like the nicest thing someone has ever done but I-"

"I would be quite offended if you declined my offer Mikeala," Oh no she knew where this was going. "Please allow me to do this for you; after all just like Sam, I'm in your dept." There it was the Optimus's guilt trip trump card. Mikeala smiled, she knew she already lost this battle and gave in.

"Okay Optimus, I'll accept your offer, but don't get all regretful if I start snoring like a bear." She could feel his soft chuckle vibrating from his speakers. She felt her heart jump.

"I find that highly unlikely Mikeala, but I'll be sure to shut off my sensors in the event that you do." Her mouth gaped open slightly and gently swatted his glove box.

"You ass!" she laughed out, her hand never leaving his glove box. She never had seen this side of Optimus before. She loved it.

"Careful Mikeala, such dirty words can rotten your teeth." He replied with a hint of sternness to his voice. She merely rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Okay there Mr. Rogers."

"I do not see the connections between myself and an elderly man who wears wooly sweaters." Mikeala spilled out into a burst of laughter, The image of Optimus Prime in a bright red wooly sweater was priceless. Her eyes stung again and tears began to drip from the corners of her eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to cry for her nightmares, but for Optimus dressed up as Mr. Rodgers? Oh yea.

Optimus's engine rumbled back to life as he begun to drive towards Mikeala's house. It took a few minutes to reach the back porch of her little house. Mikeala was still wiping away her wet eyes from all that laughing she had done a few minutes ago. Letting out a content sigh, she picked up her belongings and slipped her boots on. She looked down at Optimus's radio, with a smile on her face. She placed her left hand on dashboard, right above his middle ace vents.

"Thanks Optimus. For listening and for letting me to sleep in your cabin, It really means a lot. I owe you one."

"I believe the term and question is _what are friends fo_r?" She tilted her head slightly to the left. Replaying his words over and over in her mind, '_What are friends for?' _He considered her as a friend, his friend. And she too considered him as friend, a very close one. She leaned down and gently placed a soft kiss on the corner of the blue radio screen. Immediately after her kiss the edges of the screen begun to glow in a soft purple.

"Thanks again big guy. See ya around."

"Y-you're welcome Mikeala, take care." With that she patted his dashboard as he opened the heavy passenger door for her. She hopped off and landed on the soft patch of weeded grass that over grew the sidewalk. The door closed with a low thud and he waited till she reached her backdoor. She turned and waved goodbye as Optimus rolled away from her house, her eyes never leaving him until he was out of her view. She turned around and unlocked her back door quietly to prevent from waking her mom.

She knew for sure wasn't going to sleep cause of her dreams, but for the first time in months, she didn't felt bothered by it.

**And there is it! Did you guys like it? I hope you do lol Thanks again for taking your time to ready my little stories! It means a lot, Mucho Pesos! **


End file.
